


FIRST METAWARE HIGH SCHOOL (DEMO) FANFIC EVER

by TurretBot



Category: MetaWare High School (Demo) (Visual Novel)
Genre: First In The Fandom, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurretBot/pseuds/TurretBot
Summary: Nari doesn't want to be in this fanfic. Hope talks to her.
Relationships: Hope & Nari (MetaWare High School)
Kudos: 1





	FIRST METAWARE HIGH SCHOOL (DEMO) FANFIC EVER

**Author's Note:**

> Ported to AO3 on November 18, 2020. Originally published to FF.net.  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13545898/1/FIRST-METAWARE-HIGH-SCHOOL-DEMO-FANFIC-EVER

Darkness.

There's nothing but darkness.

Darkness and Nari.

A setting she was quite familiar with.

But Nari didn't want any part of it. "I have no desire to talk to you."

"I think it would be better for both of us if you just stopped thinking about me."

"Seriously. Forget that whole game ever happened. Please."

"..."

Suddenly, the lights turned on. "yooo who are you talkin to nari" It was Hope. "...i mean seriously theres no one else in the room"

Hope walked a bit closer to where Nari... Hope stopped. She held up two fingers. "how many- ooh youre good"

But Nari didn't want any part of this. "Hope. Please leave."

"oh nari the gang wanted me to-"

"Hope. I said leave." Nari insisted, but it was no use. Hope tried to ignore the mysterious voice she was hearing. "nari you havent been out of your room in a week. the gang wants to see you again. they miss you. _i_ miss you"

Despite everything, Nari missed the gang too. "see the voice agrees with me" But Nari didn't want any part of what the voice wanted. She kept her mouth shut, not saying anything.

"narrriiii come oonnnn..." Hope begged, but it didn't help. "...yknow...i still have that unopened pack of gummy bears..."

But that wasn't going to be enough. "I don't want them. Please leave."

"nari... look i get it. i was there too. weve all been a little off since the game ended... we dont need to pretend like that never happened if-"

"I don't care about the game. Please leave." Nari stated, firmly.

"if its not that then WHAT is bothering you? ...is it the voice?"

"It's none of your business."

"but it is. everyone knows im the only one who can get through to you. they want me to talk to you"

Nari knew Hope was right, too. The two shared an awkward silence for several seconds, Hope inching a bit closer to Nari before, surprisingly, Nari said something.

"Did you throw away my knives?"

"is that what this is about? nari that was so long ago come on i-"

"It's a shame. I could've used one to kill myself a lot faster."

Hope stood there, a bit stunned. "nari..." She wanted to say something, but words wouldn't come to her. "nari i-i dont know what has gotten into you...but..." Nari's words continued echoing in Hope's mind as she looked for the right response. "...i cant leave you alone if you say something like that"

Nari sighed. "You weren't going to leave anyway. It's clear that my presence is making you think there's more, even though there isn't." That sentence seemed a little too familiar. Nari didn't like that. "Just get comfortable."

Hope walked over to Nari's bed and sat down. She held up three fingers. "hey mysterious voice? i dont know who is behind this but i would really appreciate it if you never spoke ever again" She put her hand down. "nari... i brought the bears i-if you want em" She pulled the bag out of her pocket. "you dont have to come out... this is for dancing"

Nari felt a small bit of happiness after hearing that.

The end.

* * *

"This is taking longer than I thought it would." Aspen, Chris, and Isadora sat outside the house, waiting. "...Did anyone else hear that?"


End file.
